"El Camino" La muerte de Lela y Raymond Howard
De vez en cuando, mis pensamientos derivan hacia la muerte de Lela y Raymond Howard. Cuando eso sucede, una multitud de preguntas por lo general comienzan a plagar mi mente. ¿Qué podría haber evitado su desaparición? ¿Sufrieron? ¿Cuántas oportunidades para salvarlos fueron en vano? ¿Cuántas señales de advertencia fueron ignoradas? ¿Por qué...nadie los recuerda? Nota: La siguiente es una historia real. El domingo 29 de junio de 1997, la pareja de ancianos Lela y Raymond Howard de Salado, Texas, decidieron que iban a un festival de día en Temple, un pueblo cercano. Iba a ser un viaje de 15 millas, y Lela conducía. La pareja partió por la mañana, a pesar de las objeciones de el hijo de Lela, que había rogado que no lo hiciera. Lela se negó, diciendo: "No, nosotros sabemos a dónde ir. Vamos cada año". Las preocupaciones del hijo de lela provenían del hecho de que a los 83 años de edad su madre estaba mostrando signos de la enfermedad de Alzheimer y con frecuencia se confundía fácilmente. Raymond, de 88 años, también estaba mostrando signos de deterioro mental, debido a una cirugía cerebral reciente realizada para combatir una lesión en el accidente cerebrovascular y la cabeza. Lela y Raymond, sin embargo, no eran conscientes de su deterioro mental grave. La tarde pasó y los Howard no volvieron a casa. Sin embargo, en un local de Walmart en Temple, un portavoz oficial recordaba haber visto a Lela y Raymond venir a tomar un café por la tarde. Después de eso, los movimientos de la pareja no podían ser explicados. Sus hijos contactaron con las autoridades, y un boletín de personas desaparecidas fue publicado ese día. Los Howard seguía desaparecidos. Tres días más tarde, el miércoles 2 de julio, un artículo de un periódico se publicó en el Austin American-Statesman sobre la pareja desaparecida, titulado "pareja de edad avanzada de Salado desaparecen en un viaje a ninguna parte". Ese mismo día, un policía en zona rural de Arkansas detuvo a Lela por conducir con sus luces apagadas mientras era de noche. Lela y Raymond fueron 500 millas de distancia de su punto de partida original en Salado, Texas. El policía señaló más tarde que Lela era "educada", "suave", y "actuó como mi abuela". Cuando Lela indicó que estaban tratando de volver a Texas, el agente señaló que se dirigían en la dirección equivocada si estuvieran tratando de volver a ese estado, por lo que les dio instrucciones. El policía les dejó con sólo una advertencia. Pararon a la pareja otra vez alrededor de media hora más tarde por conducir con sus luces altas. También los dejaron ir. Ninguno de los agentes sabían sobre el artículo del periódico, ni que los Howard habían desaparecido. Al día siguiente el jueves 3 de Julio, hubo otro artículo sobre los Howard. Al parecer, habían sido vistos en un mercado de granjeros en Arkansas, y las autoridades de los estados fueron en busca de ellos. El viernes 4 de julio otra especifica que las autoridades habían reducido su búsqueda a tres condados específicos en Arkansas. No hubo más avances en la búsqueda hasta el miércoles 9 de julio, cuando la historia de la pareja fue cubierta en el programa de noticias de la mañana CBS. Sin embargo, otro artículo de prensa se publicó acerca de los Howard en el Austin American-Statesman, en la primera página. La búsqueda se intensificó, ya que las autoridades emplearon decenas de policías, carreteras secundarias oscuras cuidadosamente peinadas y áreas de pincel. Los helicópteros fueron utilizados incluso más tarde en la búsqueda, y el área de búsqueda creció a 1.000 millas de Salado, Texas. Para entonces, uno de los nietos de los Howard había ofrecido una recompensa de $1,000 para el retorno seguro de su abuelo. Al día siguiente, el jueves 10 de julio uno de los nietos de Howard comentó en un artículo de prensa, "La parte más difícil es pensar que están sufriendo o nos necesitan y no pueden acceder a nosotros." Otro declaró con tristeza, "Yo simplemente no creo que los vamos a encontrar con vida ahora." Por desgracia, los peores temores de todos se dieron cuenta, finalmente el sábado 12 de julio cuando los cuerpos de Lela y Raymond Howard fueron descubiertos en su auto por unos excursionistas en la parte inferior de un acantilado de 25 pies, a las afueras de Hot Springs, Arkansas. Raymond todavía estaba en el asiento del pasajero, pero Lela estaba a unos 20 pies de distancia, en un barranco, sin soltar su bolso y las llaves del auto. Al parecer, después de que el auto pasó por el precipicio, ella puso el auto en el parque, apagó sus luces delanteras, abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero de su marido fallecido, y se arrastró a morir de las heridas sufridas en el accidente. Es probable que Lela no vio al borde del acantilado, o estaba distraída, o incluso se confundió y perdido la capacidad para manejar con seguridad. No se sabe por cuánto tiempo los cuerpos de los Howard permanecieron sin descubrir. Por desgracia, el lugar del accidente, donde se encontraron los cuerpos de Lela y Raymond estaba dentro de una zona previamente buscada por las autoridades, pero los investigadores no pudieron ver el fondo del precipicio en un principio. Lela y Raymond fueron posteriormente enterrados. previamente buscada por las autoridades, pero los investigadores no pudieron ver el fondo del precipicio en un principio. Lela y Raymond fueron posteriormente enterrados. La pareja fue enterrada con sus correspondientes primeras damas Tony Scalzo, un compositor de Austin, Texas, leyó el artículo del periódico del 2 de julio en el Austin American-Statesman en medio de la búsqueda de Lela y Raymond, y él se inspiró. Él escribió una canción con su banda de rock alternativo, "Fastball", basada en Lela y Raymond. Fue titulada "The Way (el camino)". Acerca de la canción, Scalzo dijo, "Es una toma idealizada de lo que sucedió." Scalzo escribió la canción antes de que se descubrieron los cuerpos de los Howard. El álbum que contiene esta canción fue lanzada en 1998, un año después. A pesar de su letra alegre la cual hizo que la canción fuera un fenómeno mundial, pocos saben que la letra está embrujada: They made up their minds and they started packing'' They left before the sun came up that day An exit to eternal summer slacking But where were they going without ever knowing the way? They drank up the wine and they got to talking They now had more important things to say And when the car broke down they started walking Where were they going without ever knowing the way? Anyone can see the road that they walk on is paved in gold And it's always summer, they'll never get col They'll never get hungry They'll never get old and grey You can see their shadows wandering off somewhere They won't make it home but they really don't care They wanted the highway, they're happier there today, today Their children woke up and they couldn't find them They left before the sun came up that day They just drove off and left it all behind 'em ''But where were they going without ever knowing the way? Mis pensamientos de nuevo vuelven a Lela y Raymond Howard en ese acantilado en Arkansas. Por desgracia, me parece que nunca obtuve ninguna respuesta a mis preguntas. Supongo que sólo puedo adivinar. Tal vez Lela había visto el borde del acantilado, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Me pregunto si ella incluso tenía las facultades mentales para hacer algo. Me deja pensando. ¿Qué pasó por la cabeza cuando su auto se salió del borde del acantilado? ¿Miedo? ¿Confusión? Me gustaría pensar lo contrario. Tal vez, en ese momento, no era 1997. Tal vez fue un momento muy anterior para ellos. Tal vez sus mentes dañadas los salvaron de la triste realidad. Tal vez en ese momento para Lela y Raymond, no hubo más medicamentos, no más audífonos y citas del médico. No hay dolor en las articulaciones, sin lentes, no hay operaciones, no hay marcapasos, hay olvido, y no hay más confusión. Tal vez en ese momento, y durante todo su viaje, Lela y Raymond se veían como una pareja de recién casados, su piel joven perpetuamente brillando en el sol del verano, Lela en su mejor vestido de novia blanco y Raymond en su smokin más fino negro. Tal vez ellos vieron un cartel de "Just Married" colgando de la parte posterior de su ventana trasera, y latas vacías atadas a su parachoques trasero. Tal vez cuando Lela y Raymond Howard cayeron de ese acantilado en Arkansas en 1997, no tenían miedo. Ellos tal vez estaban... sonriendo... Categoría:Música Categoría:Leyendas urbanas